Puppies?
by crazypaige1306
Summary: Leah decides to come back to LaPush after six years living in Seattle. Problem is that she didn’t come alone. She came with… five six year old kids! They’re hers! Then, who's their father! Rated T just in case...
1. I'm Coming Back

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! This is my first Twilight fanfic. It's Blackwater so if you don't like this pair then too bad :). **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Isabella Swan would have been dead, Renesmee would have been born a boy, Sam and Emily would have disappeared to who-knows-where and Leah would have a happy ending with Jacob. But, thing is, I don't own Twilight so; you're going to be stuck with Stephanie Meyer's version.**

**Title: **Puppies…?

**Summary: **Leah decides to come back to LaPush after spending six years living in her cousin's house in Seattle. Everyone is surprisingly happy of her arrival; problem is that she didn't come alone. She came with… five six year old kids?! They're hers?! Then, who's the father?!

Prologue: I'm Coming Back

Sue's P.O.V.

"Seth Clearwater!!" I yelled so my son could hear me from his room upstairs, I know he had some sort of 'super-hearing' because of his shape-shifting abilities but I didn't care. When it comes to grounding I tend to yell, "You better clean up the living room or I will _never_ let the boys come over again!!"

The first thing I heard was a yelp before I heard him groan and descend from the stairs.

Six years had passed and he still looked like the cute sixteen year old boy even though he was now twenty-two which is nice but… kind of weird at the same time. Even so, any other person would think that he truly is sixteen, because his attitude hasn't changed one bit.

"Mo—om!" he whined.

See?

"The guys are gonna come home soon, they're not gonna care if the living room is clean or not!" he replied, making me cross my arms in front of me, "Besides, why clean it up when we're going to make a mess out of it anyways?"

…Did I mention that he was becoming more annoying with his sudden smart remarks?

"…Touché…" I said glaring at him as he grinned in victory, before walking into the kitchen so I could wash the dishes.

"But, you better clean it up when they leave or I'll send you off to college, away from LaPush."

Hearing him yelp once again earned a smirk in my face. It was evil of me to scare him by saying I would send him away but, at least I was sure that he will definitely clean the living room.

Suddenly, I heard the door open up and I knew it was the boys. They were the only ones who entered my house as if it were theirs… well; technically it is since they are like 75% of the time here.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Seth, you got the game, right?!"

"How's it going, Seth?"

Seth laughed, "Hey, Embry! Of course, Quill, I told you like a thousand times! And, nothing much has been going on, Jake."

I smiled; it was good that Seth had company. When Leah left six years ago, I was afraid that Seth would feel sad and lonely but, I was wrong. The boys come here often to have a good time with Seth; it helps him not to lose his cheerful self.

I sighed as I remembered my daughter's departure. Sure, she calls once or twice every three days but that doesn't mean that I don't miss her.

She left to my niece, Noelle's, house because she needed to clear her mind from all that was happening (Sam and Emily's wedding and the birth of their son: Levi). I understood what she was going through and supported her all the way, as a good mother I have to support my daughter. And so, Leah is living in Seattle and every time she calls, she tries to keep up with what's happening here at LaPush. I just wish she would visit some time.

"Mmmmm!" said Embry, loud enough for me to hear, "Is it me or does it smell delicious?"

"You are such a kiss-up, Embry Call." I answered.

The boys exploded in laughter at Embry's embarrassed face, I suppose, making me laugh too,

"No worries, Embry, breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes!"

At that same moment, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I exclaimed, it was probably Charlie asking if he could come over, again.

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Mom?"_ said the voice at the other end of the phone, obviously belonging to my daughter.

"Leah, how is Seattle? You haven't called in four days!"

"_Sorry, mom…" _she said, kind of nervous, _"It's just that I've been… um, a _little_ busy lately—Wait a second, mom."_

I bet that she moved the phone from her mouth, but it wasn't enough for her to prevent me from hearing what she said next:

"_Micah, can you give me a moment? I'm talking to my mother, ok?"_

…Micah? Who's him…?

I gasped. Could it be Leah's… imprint?!

O—oh, I now understand the term of_ busy_.

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow, "_Busy_, huh?"

"_Uh, yeah mom, busy… Say, um… I was thinking…"_

"M-hm?" I said. My daughter was hiding something from me and I didn't like it one bit.

"_I was thinking of… going back to live at LaPush again!"_

Silence fell over me. That was very unexpected. Happiness filled my heart and my hands were shaking with excitement. My daughter was coming back to stay!

"…_Mom?"_ I heard her uncertain voice.

"Oh Leah, yes!!" I practically screamed of joy, "Of course you can come! How dare you even ask?"

I heard her laugh at the other end.

"When? When are you going to come?"

"_I'm going to pack right now and head over there right after I finish, so I'll be getting there around… six, I guess."_

I glanced at the clock and it was 9:57a.m.,

"…Alright, sweetie, I'll see you later then. Oh, and you better wear a coat when you get here, it's starting to get chilly at nights lately."

She chuckled a bit, _"Sure, mom, whatever—Micah! I told you to let go of me…! Just wait until I finish talking and then I'll help you to go to bed! Jeez!"_

I raised my eyebrow, she better not be doing anything indecent.

"_Oh, by the way, mom… I have, uh, a surprise for you, heh heh…"_ she laughed nervously.

"I'm sure you do."

"_Well… bye, then?"_

I smiled, "Later, Leah."

And then, we both hang up.

I sighed happily before entering the living room. The boys were playing some silly video game… Duty of Call, was it…? Anyways, I stood in front of the television and Seth protested.

"Boys?" I said, placing my hands on my hips, "Let's throw a surprise welcoming party!"

To Be Continued…

**A/N: …So, how did it go? I just love Sue's P.O.V., it's just like how I imagine her. I mean, Leah needed to get her strong-will from someone, right? :) I'll update tomorrow or maybe later at night but I invite others to review. Even if it is just the beginning, how did you find it? I hope you guys enjoyed it! Until then!**


	2. Mommy, Where Are We Going?

**Author's Note: Hi, I'm so happy with the reviews I got. And as a thank you to all of you reviewers, here's another chapter! This one is Leah's P.O.V. and it's centered after the conversation she had with Sue. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I believe that this is useless; no I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter#1:** Momma, Where Are We Going?

Leah's P.O.V.

After I hung up the phone, I took a deep breath. Boy was my mother and everyone else in for a surprise.

I placed my face in my hands, "I can't do this…"

"No, you can't." said a voice behind me, "You _must_!"

I raised my head to look at my cousin, Noelle. She has curly black hair and bright green eyes. Her skin is copper colored, just like mine. Even though she is two years older than me, I am a few inches taller than her (that is why she is constantly wearing boots with heels). She's single and pretends to stay that way, which is pretty cool. What I like about Noelle is that she is strong-willed, funny and sarcastic, not to mention that she is a total party-chick. She is my favorite cousin; sure Emily was like a sister to me but not my fave.

"I can't do it, Nollie… My mom and the others are going to freak!"

"Of course they will! May, you have been hiding the fact that you have quintuplets for_ SIX WHOLE YEARS_! They have to know sooner or later."

May, that's how Noelle calls me. It's my second name: Leah May Clearwater.

"You're right…" I muttered, sighing in defeat.

It was Nollie's turn to sigh. She sat next to me and hugged me, her curls tickling my cheek,

"Look, May, I know this is hard for you. But, you must do this. I know Aunt Susan and I don't think she'll be mad at you. She _will_ throw a fit, trust me! But it will end in a matter of seconds because she loves you, plus, the kids will soften her up!"

I laughed at this; Nollie always knew how to make me feel better… And _that_ just gave me an idea!

"Nollie!" I exclaimed, making her jump.

"What?!"

"Come with me!"

Her green eyes widened, "… This time I will say it more loud: WHAT?!!"

My smile faltered when she stood up and began muttering "No" again and again.

"Nollie, please! You are the only who can help me with this kind of situation!"

"Leah!"

She always used my name when she was mad and I guess she is right now.

"I have a 50 inches _long_ LCD, almost all of the movies Hugh Jackman and Chris Pine have made _each_ in their _life_ and all of my rocky road ice-cream is _right here IN MY HOUSE_!" she said, "I will _not_ leave my babies here alone!"

This required my secret attack: my famous puppy-dog face (no pun intended).

She glared at me, "Oh, no! You are not gonna get me with your puppy-dog eyed face again, Leah May Clearwat—Oh, not the watery eyes!"

Only a few seconds for her to surrender!

"…Fine, I'll go!!"

I squealed and hugged her, "ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!"

She made a face, "Just start packing and leave me alone!"

"MOTHER!!"

I saw a short, curly, dark brown haired little girl running into the room, her small pig tails jumping up and down. Her hazel eyes filled with anger and her fingers were smeared with yellow, blue and green paint. She is a small replica of me; of course she _is _my second oldest daughter: Laila Marie Clearwater. She is the smartest one of my kids. She is also strong and brave, but has a really short temper.

"What's wrong, Lays?" I asked, breaking the hug with Noelle.

"Harold has ruined my finger-painting again!"

She looked so adorable when she placed her hands on her hips, although it's staining her red, short dress.

"I DID NOT!!"

A little boy also came inside the room running. He had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. A frown was on his face and his hands were closed in fists, he also had paint on his fingers, red paint. My oldest son: Harry Ephraim Clearwater. He is the clown of them all. He loves to bother and prank his brothers and sisters, but he also protects them from anything and anyone.

"Mom, Laila is f… facely acu… accumiding me!"

"It's 'falsely accusing', honey." I corrected him with a smile.

"Oh yeah?!" screeched Laila, "Then how do you explain your hands full of red paint?!"

Harry looked at his small fingers and hid'em behind his back. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow at him. Noticing that he was in trouble, he used my own attack against me! He even poked out his lip, making it even harder for me to resist. But, I remained strong. And, when he knew he was defeated, he immediately pointed at Laila,

"She made me do it!"

Laila's mouth fell agape,

"I DID NOT! JADEN!!" she called out.

A girl with straight, long, black hair came into the room, her brown eyes shining. No, not Jaden, but my third oldest child: Sadie Rose Clearwater. She is the most proud six year old girl I have ever met. She acts as if she was a model, always clean, collected and beautiful. It looks hilarious every time she flips her hair with a toss of her small right hand.

"I didn't call you!" said Laila, glaring at her sister.

Sadie shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't come here for you."

These two never get together. Laila is the strong tomboy as for Sadie, she is the glamour diva.

Sadie walked up to me and gave me a paper full of pink and purple paint,

"For you, mommy." she said, placing her hands behind her back and giving me a cute smile, "I made you a heart."

"Why, thank you, Sadie." I returned the smile.

"B… but I wanted to make a painting for mother…"

Laila placed her fist over her eyes and began to cry.

"Oh, come on, Laila—" I said before being interrupted.

"Here you go, Laila." said the small voice of a boy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, handing Laila a painting of a yellow happy face, "Don't be sad."

Jaden Seth Clearwater, my youngest son. As you just saw, Jaden is nice, shy and sentimental. He reminds me of Seth, being so cute and all. He loves being with his sister Laila, they're inseparable.

Laila stopped crying and thank her brother by giving him a hug, earning a big 'aw' from Noelle and I.

A small hand tugged on my pants and I saw my fourth oldest child: Micah Noel Clearwater. He's the quiet, calm and sleepy one, he barely talks and it's hard to sometimes know what he wants. But, as his mother, I understand him pretty well.

"What is it, baby?" I said, kneeling down to his eye-level.

He yawned, his mouth opening in a big 'O'.

"You sleepy?"

He nodded.

"Just wait a few minutes, Micah." I turned to the kids, "Kids, we're going to go live at grandma and uncle's house so we better start packing, ok?"

"YAY, GRANDMA AND UNCLE!"

…O-kay, didn't expect for them to begin screaming like they are doing right now.

#$^ ^$#

It was already 2:30p.m. and we were already in the van, well, _my_ van. Noelle's silver Corolla can't take five kids and two adults at the same time.

"Okay, so, everything in the van?" I asked before leaving the driveway, "All the cases and bags in the trunk?"

"Check." answered Noelle.

"Extra snacks for along the way?"

"Got it, mommy." said Jaden.

"Make-up mini-cases?"

"In the trunk, mommy." smiled Sadie.

"Toys, books and special blanket?"

Micah hugged his blue blanket and formed a circle with his index and thumb of his right hand as if saying 'okay'.

"…Is Harry in the van? I don't want to pass a scare if we leave someone again."

"That happened three months ago, mom!" wailed Harry, "And I had to go to the bathroom!"

"Well, do you have to go before we leave? It's gonna take two hours to get there!"

"Nope, I already went!"

I turned to face the steering wheel, taking a deep breath before grabbing it, "Okay, LaPush, here we come…"

I drove the van out of the driveway but, a scream made me hit the brake pedal, throwing all of us up front and back down to our seats:

"Mr. Buttons!!"yelled Laila.

Stupid teddy-bear… or bunny…whatever!

To Be Continued…

**A/N: There you have it! I introduced the kids and they have attitudes of their own. I love Laila and Micah. Which one of the kids do you like? Review!**


	3. Surprise?

**Author's Note: Hello, I'd like to thank all of the reviewers! Well, I wrote a question at the end of the first chapter: 'Which one of the kids did you like?' and most of the people chose Jaden, for his adorable and cute being. Now, down to business: what happens in this chapter takes place a few minutes before Leah's arrival. So, I'm going to ask you to sit back and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Yes, Stephanie Meyer stole Twilight from me and here I am writing fanfics while she takes all the glory... (yeah, right!) XD**

**Chapter#2: **Surprise…?

Leah's P.O.V.

"May, relax." said Noelle, "I'm positive that the steering wheel won't go anywhere."

I loosened my grip on the poor steering wheel and took a deep breath.

Okay, Leah, just keep it cool…

"…Aw, who am I kidding? Let's go b--!"

"Ah-uh, we are not going back, you hear me?" she whispered so the kids wouldn't hear, "We have come all this way, in fact, we're already in LaPush!"

I sighed in defeat, _again_… Damn Nollie! Why was she always right?!

"Mommy, are we there yet?!" wailed Harry, "I'm getting BORED!"

"Just a few more minutes, baby."

"But, that's what you said last time!"

I rolled my eyes at this, "Can't you just wait for a few minutes, hon?"

"…Okay…"

A few seconds passed in complete silence, and then we heard a zipper, some fidgeting followed by Laila's squeal:

"EW, MOTHER! HAROLD'S TRYING TO DO PEE-PEE IN HIS APPLE-JUICE CUP!!"

Sweet mother of—I can't stop in the middle of the street!

"Yuck, his cup fell!" exclaimed Jaden.

Sadie giggled at this, "On Laila's hair!"

"Oops…" said Harry.

Laila began to scream and fight with Harry, as he tried to yell an apology to her. Sadie giggled loudly, while Jaden tried to calm them down. And, Noelle was yelling at them to shut up. The only ones that weren't making a ruckus were Micah, who had his little hands placed in his ears, and me… who was already loosing it.

"ENOUGH!!" I yelled, "YOU ALL BETTER STOP SHOUTING OR I SWEAR THAT I'LL START—!!"

CRASH!

"A—AH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE IN A CAR ATIDENT!!"

That's it; Harry is_ so_ gonna get back to using potty-training diapers!

#$^ ^$#

There are always good news and bad news: the good news is that the only damage that occurred in the accident were some dents, the bad news is that the dents are from_ my_ vehicle… not to mention that now it has apple-juice _and_… _pee_ in the third-row seats, _plus_ one second-row seat (Laila's seat).

But, at least, everything was back to normal ever since I cleaned Laila's hair. Thank God we brought bottles of water, a shampoo bottle and extra towels.

Yet, for me, the peace and quiet lasted for a few minutes when we reached my former and now new house's drive-way.

"Okay, kids." I started, unbuckling my seat-belt and turning around so I could look at them in their eyes.

I looked at Laila first, "I don't want any of you hitting your brothers, even if he dropped… something in your hair."

"Yes, mother…"

Then, to Jaden, "Leave mommy do the grounding and to solve problems, too."

"Sorry, mom…"

Next was Sadie, "I also don't want anyone laughing at their sister's suffering."

"Of course, mommy."

And Harry, "And absolutely NO doing your business in apple-juice cups!"

"… I'm sorry, mommy… I didn't mean to…"

… I sighed and smiled at my kids, they were really loud and bothersome, but they were also understanding and obedient… well, most of the time…

"Now, let's meet grandma and uncle!" exclaimed Noelle and the kids laughed.

We came out of the van, took out all of our cases and bags, and walked up to the front door.

"Are you sure they're here?" asked Noelle with Micah on her arms, "I mean, it's awfully quiet…"

I searched under a plant pot my mom always had at the front porch. Come on, I know there's a spare key somewhere—there it is!

"I know they're here, Nollie." I said, placing the key in the key hole, taking off the lock.

…Well, here goes nothing…

I opened the door and what happened next I swear I wasn't expecting it would happen…

"SURPRISE!!"

Mom and Seth yelled, Quill and Embry jumped from behind the couch, throwing confetti and Jacob came from the kitchen.

... Jacob?! What is he…? What is our pack here?!

"YAY, A PARTY!!"

Their eyes fell on the kids and Harry laughed nervously,

"Shouldn't have yelled like that, huh?"

Crap… Now I had to tell everyone the truth… _at the same time_…

…So _not_ my best day ever…

To Be Continued…

**A/N: There ya have it, folks! All ask for you is to review and tell me how it was. What was your favorite part of the fic? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Ciao! **


	4. You Have Quintuplets!

**Author's Note: Yay, chapter three! I'm sorry for the last chapter, it being short, but I made this chapter a bit long as a real apology. Thank you all reviewers. Last question was: 'What was your favorite part in the last chapter?' and most of you guys answered the part Harry pees in the cup and drops it on Laila's hair (poor Laila). Okay, so this chapter is to continue the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter#3: **You Have Quintuplets?!!

Leah's P.O.V.

I must have the suckiest luck in the whole_ universe_…

"… Um…" I said, scratching the back of my neck nervously, "Hi, mom, Seth…guys…"

"Leah…"

I turned to my mom and she was staring at the kids intently.

"All this time…" she said as she walked up to us, "…And you never told me?"

"Mom, I can explain—"

"You never told me that Noelle had kids!"

…Huh?

"Oh, no, Aunt Susan! You got it all wrong, they aren't mine—"

"Noelle, they're beautiful!" said mom, pinching Micah's cheek, "I can't believe it. You always said that you didn't want any kids and yet, here you are with five cute little children!"

…This is _perfect_! If mom thinks that my children are Noelle's, I don't have to tell her today! It can give me time to think and—

"Mommy, do I _have_ to get my cheek pinched like grandma just did to Micah?" said Harry, tugging at my shirt, "Cuz, I don't wanna!"

…Crap…

My mom's eyes widened, "What… did he just call you… and me...?"

Everyone, except Noelle and I, were beyond shocked. They're eyes couldn't get any wider and Jacob's mouth almost fell to the ground.

"Uh… heh, heh!" I laughed nervously, "Um, I'd like for all of you to meet my quintuplets…!"

Silence still roamed in the room, the only thing that could be heard were the laughs of my kids as they played with the confetti.

I looked at Noelle, I didn't know if I should continue or bail the hell out of here. But, she gave me the most encouraging look she has ever given me and nodded for me to proceed.

"…Well, let me introduce them! Uh, this is Harry, he's the oldest! Next is my oldest daughter, Laila. Then comes my youngest daughter Sadie, with the long black hair. The one Nollie's holding is Micah and the youngest of them all is this guy over here named Jaden…!" I finished, patting Jaden head.

The silence still roamed in the room, making me feel more uncomfortable. But, mom placed her arms in front of her, crossed. And she was looking at me with her famous you-have-a-lot-of-explaining-to-do-young-lady look, which scared the heck out of me.

"…O-kay, uh, let's play outside kids!" said Noelle, leading the kids outside and later muttering, "Mommy has _a lot_ of catching up to do."

The second the door went shut, I thought of any possible ways to get back to Noelle after this. I know! I'll tie her up to a chair, make her listen to Miley Cyrus' CD _all day_ and eat her Rocky Road ice-cream in front of her! Yes, it's perfect—!

"Leah May Clearwater, snap out of it and sit down at the couch at this very instant!"

I obliged and sat on the couch, gulping. Yes, the great Leah Clearwater, beta shape shifter, is scared. Who wouldn't be after hiding the fact that you had quintuplets from your family and friends for six years…? No one has ever done that, huh…? Great…

"…Leah…" started my mother sitting in the love seat in front of the couch, "What happened to 'there is no family unity if there is no honesty'?"

Oh, not the 'Sue's family rules'!

I sighed, "Mom, I know and I'm sorry, very, ve—ry sorry. But, I didn't feel the need to tell you because… well, because…"

The intense stares I was receiving from the boys made me feel uncomfortable… I couldn't tell the whole truth now with the boys around… especially with my alpha listening and standing right behind me…

"…it didn't feel right to tell you… And, I know, you're practically asking: 'But why wait six years to tell the truth?' Well, I have an answer for that, too. I needed time, mom…"

I could hear my own voice breaking, "I just… All the things that were happening were breaking my heart more than it already was and I didn't want to hurt and lash out my anger on others because of my own selfishness…!"

"Were you… you know, pregnant when you left… D-did you know?"

"No." I answered my mother, "I didn't know, mom. Noelle and I discovered that a few weeks later after I left LaPush and started living in Seattle… It was shocking for us—for me! I never thought that I could have babies! I thought I was sterile, unable to have a child, hell; it never crossed my mind that I could even have quintuplets! Yet, here I am with five six year old adorable kids, who are quite a handful and they sometimes drive me crazy…! But… I wouldn't change it, even if it meant that I could have the entire universe… I love my kids and I swear mom that I showed them pictures about all of you and I've told them about each and every one of you, too…"

I was now staring at my hands; at least, that's what I thought I was staring at cuz my eyesight was getting blurry. Wow, those kids have changed me a lot…

"…Leah," started mom, "you have done something that was really wrong…"

I closed my eyes, tightly. I knew I wouldn't be forgiven. I knew it was going to end up really bad. But, I only wanted for them to know that I was truly sorry and ashamed of what I did.

Suddenly, I felt my mother's arms encircle me in the warm motherly hug I hadn't felt in a long time.

"But, I'm just glad to see my daughter…!"

I smiled and hugged her back, "Oh, mom!"

After a few seconds, we broke the hug, smiling at each other.

"So… am I forgiven?"

Mom smirked at me, "No, now you will do _all_ of the chores in the house until I get sick of seeing you suffer."

I was about to groan, but I had to admit that it was barely a torture compared to what I really deserved,

"…Fine, I'll take it."

"Even if you didn't, you'd still had to do it." said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Seth, glaring at me intently.

My smile faltered and I sighed, "I'm sorry, Seth—"

"Aw, sis!" he said tackling me in a hug, "I couldn't be mad at you even if I tried!"

"Thanks, Seth. You have no idea how great that makes me feel."

The second I let go of Seth, a plastic plate full of whip-cream was smashed into my face. I took off the sugary stuff that covered my mouth and eyes with my fingers,

"What the hell was that?!"

"_That_ is my way of saying that I forgive you, Leah." said Quill, with a giant smirk in his lips and the plastic plate on his right hand.

Embry high-fived his free hand, "Sweet, man!"

"Oh, yeah, very funny, Quill." I said, smirking as I threw some of the whip-cream, which I took off from my face, at him, "You still play princess with Claire? Hope you don't waste her make-up kit!"

Quill scoffed, pretending to be hurt, "That was a low blow, LaPush's former harpy!"

I rolled my eyes and hugged Quill,

"I missed you, too, Quill."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" said Embry, squishing me between him and Quill.

"Urgh, Embry!" that's what I tried to say, but all that came out was: "Muf, Memmly!"

They all laughed at my suffocation, until a voice told them to let me go… being Jacob's…

They let me go and now I was facing my alpha… Jacob Black.

Oh, dear God, no! I can't talk to him now! Not after all that happened between us last time we saw each other! I'm _so_ not ready for this!

Emergency Evasive Maneuver!

"…Uh…" I started, walking back away from him, "I'll go get Noelle and the kids now!"

Yes, it worked!

I took a tissue and cleaned the remaining of whip-cream in my face, before opening the door and telling them to come inside.

"Grandma!!" yelled Harry as he hugged my mom; he was always good meeting new people.

I introduced them once again so they could remember their names; it _is_ hard to remember quintuplets' names.

The five of them got along with my family, even Micah whom never got along with others so fast.

Suddenly, Embry jerked my arm, getting my attention,

"Hey, Leah, who's her?"

He jerked his head towards Noelle who was laughing and making jokes with Seth and Quill.

I raised one of my eyebrows at him, "That's my cousin, Noelle. Why?"

"… I think… I think I imprinted on her…"

… Say what?!!

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Ha-ha! I must have given you the shock of your life, huh? All I want to know is your opinion of Embry imprinting on Noelle. Well, that's all for now, see you guys next time! Don't forget to review!**


	5. We Have To Talk

**Author's Note: Thank you all reviewers! Most of the reviewers liked the idea of Embry imprinting and I liked one that said that Embry was hers (loved it, jacobblackismineduh :3). To be honest, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter because I had this huge writer's block but I love you guys more and I didn't want to update late. Here you have chapter#4. Please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight :(**

**Chapter#4: **We Have To Talk

Leah's P.O.V.

Did Embry just say that he… imprinted on Noelle…? _My_ cousin, _Noelle_…?

"Hello—o!" said Embry, waving his hand in front of my face, "Earth to Leah Clearwater, are you there?"

I blinked, "Huh—wha—what?!"

Embry rolled, "I said that I think I imprint—!"

"I heard what you said! I'm just shocked, okay?"

"It's not that big of a deal, you know?" muttered Embry, looking down at his feet, as if he thought I was mad at him for imprinting on Noelle.

I sighed and placed my arm around Embry's neck in a playful manner.

"Hey, it's okay, Em. I'm not blaming you or anything." I started to mess up his hair, "But you better take care of my cousin or else!"

Embry laughed and I smiled at him before a smirk took over my lips and his grin fell when he saw me,

"…Leah, what are you—?"

"Yo, Nollie!" I said, calling Noelle's attention as I dragged Embry with me before he noticed and tried to escape from my grasp, "I'd like you to meet one of my good ol'friends: Embry Call!"

Embry's eyes widened in realization and then he glared at me as if saying: "Leah Clearwater, you are _so_ gonna pay for this!"

But, the smirk bravely stayed, never disappearing from my mischievous face,

"Embry, this is my favorite cousin: Noelle Young*."

Embry's glare didn't last long until Noelle smiled and raised her hand at him,

"Nice to meet you, Embry."

The tall shape-shifter stared at the hand as if it was something from another universe. It made me roll my eyes and elbow him on the ribs so he could snap out of it.

He quickly brought his eyes up to him and I jerked my head towards Noelle's out-stretched hand and he quickly took it so softly like he was taking hold of his mother's most important fragile vase,

"Uh… nice to meet you too…um…"

Seth and Quill, whom were talking to Noelle, frowned at Embry's sudden shyness.

"Noelle…" answered my cousin, her smile never disappearing, "But, you can call me Nollie…"

Embry smiled, "Okay…"

They're hands never separated and I couldn't help but grin at how nice they looked together, though Noelle was older than Embry. But, thanks to his abnormal height, they looked just fine.

A few seconds passed and I shook my head, snapping myself from my thought and clearing my throat loudly,

"Ah-hum! So, uh, I'll leave you two to talk and know each other a bit…Um, Seth and Quill, can you guys, uh, help me with, um… our luggage…? Yeah, our luggage!"

Before they could even answer, I was shoving them to go outside, but was stopped when Embry caught my arm,

"She doesn't know about us being… you know?" he whispered in my ear.

"Nope." I answered.

He faked a smile at Noelle but muttered with an angry voice, "You're _so_ going to pay after this."

I laughed and said in a normal tone, "You're so funny, Embry! Now go back to Nollie and have fun!"

As I reached the door, I glanced at Noelle and when Embry wasn't looking she mouthed to me:

'He's cute!'

And with one last wink at her, I grabbed the knob. But before I opened the door, I looked for my kids to see if they were alright and saw them playing with my mom. I smiled; it was great to see Sue happy. She suffered a great deal of pain when dad passed away. That made me sigh, I still miss him.

I opened the door and walked out, only to bump my face into some hard wall. Wait, since when did we have a hard wall outside of the front door—? Oh, it's Jacob—JACOB?!!

My eyes widened as I raised my head to look at him in the eyes. Damn him for being so tall!

His face was serious, but his eyes were full of emotions: sadness, remorse, anger, happiness and… longing?

…Must be my imagination.

"…Um… excuse me…" I whispered as I tried to get pass him so I could reach the cases and bags, but he took a hold of my wrist in a very tight grip.

"Leah, stop avoiding me." he said turning me around to look at his dark brown eyes, full of anger and confusement.

They reminded me of a time six years ago; we had a conversation like this…

His eyes remained in mines as if hypnotizing me,

"…We need to—"

"—_talk."_

_Jacob's grip tightened on my wrist making me close my eyes at this physical pain that I was now suffering, the tears falling now freely._

_Wasn't the mental pain, which was crushing my heart, enough?_

"_Leah, what's going on?" he started, his grip couldn't get any tighter, "Ever since you went to the Cullen's you've been avoiding me and then, Billy tells me that you suddenly decide to leave LaPush? Why, Leah? Tell me, why?!"_

_He began shacking in anger, any second now and he could face. Any second now and he could break the bones of my wrist._

"_Jacob, let go!! You're hurting me!!'_

"…Ow…" I whispered, but his grip didn't hurt. It was actually the pain of that memory.

Yet, he let go and placed his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. He was wearing long jeans for once and a black shirt of Wolverine. I gave that T-shirt to him as his present at his birthday. It was an inner-joke between all of us shape-shifters and Emmett. The big blood-sucker was making fun of Jacob, telling him that he would make sure that Renesmee makes him play princess with him and dress him up in a pink dress. He also told him not to worry because he would have a matching pink dog-collar that tagged: 'Princess'. Thing is, he _did_ get the collar and put it on Jacob when he stayed for the night at the leeches' house. It was hilarious when Jacob jumped on Emmett and the buff vampire yelled:

"Holy shit, Wolverine!"

Turns out, Jake left a scar in Emmett's back, you can see three long lines if you have the chance to check him.

So, when I got him the shirt he got really pissed because he remembered that he wasn't able to take off that collar for a whole _month_.

Oh, those were really good times…

I laughed slightly, "Your shirt…"

He frowned and looked down at his shirt and laughed too.

"I never thought you'd ever wear it…!" I said as he grinned.

"Yeah, well, I don't have much shirts and if we don't wear one, Sue might kick us out." he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

After one short laugh, silence fell over us and a wave of awkwardness roamed around our atmosphere.

Minutes passed and neither of us had nothing to say. Actually, we knew of what we had to talk but, we just didn't seem to know how to start that conversation. We weren't ready for this—I wasn't ready for this… not yet, I mean.

"…Jacob, I—"

"Leah, where do you want us to put this?!"

I looked up to find Seth yelling down at me from the window of my room,

"Just put it in my drawers or my wardrobe, Seth!"

"I'm not gonna touch girls clothing!" he yelled back, making a disgusted face.

I placed my fingers at the bridge of my nose; this was getting on my nerves.

I looked at Jacob, an apology written in my eyes.

He gave me a small smile before nodding understandably, "Go…"

And as I went inside, I could barely hear him whisper:

"…Something always gets in our way…"

His words replayed in my mind again and again.

…Our way…?

I thought he never…

"_And you thought he wanted to be with _you_?"_ said a voice I once heard in the past,_ "How do you know that he wasn't thinking of Renesmee instead of you?"_

My fist clenched and I closed my eyes, tightly.

No, I'm not in the mood to remember this again. What's done is done… There is nothing left to do about it…

"MOTHER!! HAROLD HIT ME!!"

"I DID NOT!!"

"Laila, please. Ladies are not supposed to be so aggressive."

"Wh-what Sadie really means, is that we shouldn't fight…"

"But, Jaden, he's bothering me and he's being a dummy—ow!"

"Now, I _did_ hit you!"

"WHY YOU!!'

"OW, MOM! SHE BIT ME!!"

A crash was heard in he living room.

I heard my mother scream:

"MY AUTHENTIC BRITTISH CLOCK!!"

"LAILA MARIE AND HAROLD EPHRAIM CLEARWATER!!" I yelled.

"IT'S ALL HER FAULT!!"

To Be Continued…

*Noelle Young: Nollie is the daughter of Sue's brother, and in this fanfic, Emily is the daughter of another brother of Sue. So, that makes Emily and Nollie cousins too.

**A/N: Here you go, not much, but I tried. Sorry if it seems cheap. I promise I'll make chapter#5 worth your while. There are some things here that you might not understand, but all will be explained on the next chapter! Today's question: Who do you think that said those words to Leah? Hint: It was somebody Leah hated… or hates? By the way, I searched for some things and now you can see Laila's dress, Mr. Buttons, Jacob's shirt at my profile and Sue's clock. Anyways, thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
